Talk:Wolves of the Beyond Fanfiction Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Wiki Now that the Wiki is created, what do we need to do to improve it? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok i think i need to figure out the logo i think im close and we need more people to join so this can become a succesful wiki 'BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 16:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) More than that. I don't want it to be bland like Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. I want this wiki to be exciting, fun, and filled with more things to do than write dumb old fanfictions. Character articles? Roleplaying? Contests? Polls? What do we need to do here? Just tell me, and I will do it. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ooh how about a place where you can put pictures of your wolves (Main ones) to show i diffrent version of your wolf not just words and a description (Oh my dog i wish i could animate) and for Contests how about whos the best Thriller wolf or story or the best Drama wolf or story (Get the idea) and Character articles sound like a good idea but only for main wolves i think because minor wolves dont show up that much as for polls i dont know really and we should make a roleplay but what would it be called? '''BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Like Wolves of the Beyond Fanfiction Awards and Picture Awards, Video Awards, etc.? Sounds good. We should have one every two to three months. Character Articles would be an excellant article source for the wiki. Our Roleplay would be called, "Wolves of the Beyond Roleplay" and we could make a roleplaying site (connected to this wiki) for it. Sounds good? We could make an IRC channel, too, and hold weekly contests and such. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok good ideas :) and yes for your question 'BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 01:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Since you are the creator of this wiki, you'll be in charge of the roleplay. I'll be in charge of the IRC channel and the weekly Wolves of the Beyond Drawing Contest. (this outta be fun! :D) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) OK Er how do i make a role pla connected to this site?? '''BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 17:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Were gonna have drawing contests!!!! Awsome! (sorry from inturupting) [[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 19:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Projects Maybe we should have a project but i dont know how to draw wolves that would be totally awesome BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 22:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Well wolves are like big dogs. Mabye with some reasearch I could draw some!! Now all i need is a lot of pratice and some wolf books... But I totally agree with the project!! [[User:Poppyshadow| Poppy]] I wish I can love Blaze more than I can! 13:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC)